Paranoia
by Thenotoriginalwriter
Summary: ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí sólo? ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué no te detienes? ¿Por qué lo estás disfrutando?
1. Chapter 1

Tanto que decir y tan poco tiempo.

Bueno, esto es lo que os he prometido, o bueno, una pequeña parte, una introducción al contexto de en donde se verá desarrollada esta nueva historia, uno que tenía que estar si o si si quería empezar con el pie derecho, de modo que lo he dejado como una pequeña introducción a los hechos, ya en los próximos capítulos todo se verá desarrollado.

En fin, hablaré de otras cosas abajo.

* * *

1

Tenía cinco años cuando murieron Amelia Butterfly y Augustus Butterfly.

Tenía seis cuando me coronaron rey.

Comet Butterfly, el niño maldito, me decían.

Un niño débil y enfermizo, pálido y con alas de polilla, símbolo de mala suerte en mi reino.

Un reino que no podía dirigir.

2

Recuerdo el dolor, pero no hay gritos, Baltashar odiaba mi voz.

Diez años, treinta segundos

Doce meses de entrenamiento. Once años. Dos horas sin ninguna queja.

Los números solo suben.

El señor Erwann es un sastre.

Para mi cumpleaños me ha regalado un traje de latex, un material extranjero que era tan delgado como mi piel.

Baltashar me hace usarlo todo el tiempo, aunque haga ampollas en mi piel.

El señor Stanislas se viene en mi cara y lame mis axilas, le gusta que venga con el cuerpo sudado.

No lloras, solo gimes como la perra que eres.

Quieres sentirte mal, pero no sientes nada.

3

Tiemblas en la regadera. No tienes frío, tienes miedo.

Tocan a la puerta.

Dos veces, tres veces, cuatro veces, los golpes no se detienen y tu solo puedes chillar.

Una escama, dos escamas, tres escamas.

Aullas por el dolor, pero no te detienes, no puedes, no quieres.

Entran a la habitación. Una señora te coge en brazos y te pone junto a su pecho.

Sientes los pliegues de su piel envejecida y aun así te sientes tan agusto.

¿Por qué no dejas de estar tan inquieto con esa sensación en tu piel?

Su vestido se mancha de tu sangre.

Lo lamentas. O eso intentas hacer.

4

Golpean la puerta.

¿Quién podría ser esta vez?

El guante negro significa agua.

El guante rojo significa comida.

¿Qué es un guante blanco? Dos guantes blancos. Ambos izquierdos.

¿Qué eras? ¿Cuánto tiempo te tenían ya ahí metido?

¿Cuál era tu nombre?

¿Por qué estabas ahí?

Un guante azul, luego uno verde.

Abren la puerta. Mi pierna, ¿cuando la perdí?

SANGRE.

LA HUELO, LA ANHELO, ¡LA NECESITO!

Un hacha te rebana las alas, te colapsas.

5

¡YA QUEDA POCO!

* * *

Hace poco tuve la grata oportunidad de revisar mis cosas viejas, y me ha invadido un sentimiento de nostalgia tan fuerte como el que yo a veces planteo acá, y es un sentimiento que cuesta explicar. Verán, yo antes tenía otra cuenta, en otro fandom, inicié siendo un ficker de Grojband, una serie muerta ahora, y pues, por equis o lle raciones me retiré del fandom y me cambié el pseudonimo para volver a empezar. Ahí era conocido como **Negruu120,** pueden buscarlo, de hecho. Y pues, a partir de ahí me he dado cuenta de lo poco que aprecié esa época de mi vida, en fin, no creo que les interese más que a las dos personas que me contactaron en busqueda de alguna respuesta sobre mi paradero, y si han llegado aquí como os he indicado, bienvenidos.

Quería hablar también sobre mi creciente falta de interés en este fandom y mi al parecer creciente prepotencia sobre las demás historias que aquí residen, y es que, no lo se, hay tantas que valen lo que valen y tantas que no, y no se si es porque la edad de la gente en la plataforma no supera los 15 años o si yo estoy mal de la cabeza, pero no me siento capaz de siquiera disfrutar de alguna de las historias, debido a que todos carecen de alguna profundidad, de algun sentido, y no es por el hecho de detestar y nada más, es que meramente son aburridos, son productos de una precaria imaginasión y son mi mayor motivo de pereza en este sitio. Se que por comentarios como estos son por los que no tengo amigos en esta plataforma, pero era algo que tenía que decir.

En fin, a mis tres seguidores, espero que esto haya sido de su agrado, pronto, o eso espero, habrá más.

Si quieren comentar algo para que deje mis inseguridades, estaría muy agradecido.


	2. Pequeña polilla

Pequeña polilla

Es verano, y tienes mucho frío.

¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Es por el frío?.

¿De dónde viene? ¿Siempre ha sido así? Nadie lo recuerda.

Una explosión, dos explosiones, tres explosiones. El tercer impacto.

Uno como advertencia, otro como un susurro que duele, otro como un lamento que todavía pide perdón.

Nadie recuerda por qué. ¿O tu si lo haces? No lo sé.

Entonces... ¿qué sabes?

Mi nombre es Maggie, Maggie Diaz.

¿De quién eres?

Mi madre es Anna, Anna Muse.

¿Quién es tu padre?

No lo sé.

¿Por qué no lo sabes?

No lo sé.

La piel te escoce. Te arañas sobre tu abrigo antes de seguir escarbando.

Una destello de luz verde, una anomalía, un fenómeno, un augurio próximo a cumplirse.

¿Lo encontraste?

No lo sé.

Unde más el pico, entierralo en su carne. Sigue escarbando, no te detengas.

Cogelo, encierralo entre tus hinchados dedos y no lo dejes ir.

Lo encontraste.

Encontraste un ángel.

2

¿Quién eres tú?

No lo sé.

Tienes que recordar, imbécil.

Soy Comet Butterfly.

¿Lo eres?

No lo sé.

¿Quién es ella?

No lo sé.

MATALA.

-¿Quién eres?-te dice, y por algún motivo le entiendes

No dices una sola palabra. Bien podría ser otra alguien buscando terminar el trabajo.

-¡Responde!-y grita. Es escandalosa

¿Qué es eso que pone sobre mi frente? Está frío.

Escuchas su respiración. Está nerviosa. ¿Es un arma? Jamás había visto algo así.

Y ella no deja de gritar. Te insulta mientras mantiene el el frío metal en tu frente hasta que decide ponerlo en tu boca.

-Te voy a dar tres segundos para que me expliques quién eres y qué quieres-su corazón palpita más rápido

Uno.

Lo mueves a un lado con la lengua. Sabe extraño.

Dos.

Por favor, matame.

Tres.

3

Mi cabeza duele. Sangre sale de por mi boca. ¿El dolor es mío o del otro? ¿La sangre es mía o del otro?

Mi nombre es Comet Butterfly, del linaje de los Butterfly. ¿A quién le importa?

Estás muerto.

No literalmente, todavía sientes, todavía escuchas. ¿Sientes por ti o por él? ¿Él escucha por ti o tu estás escuchando por él?

No tiene nombre, ni forma, pero sabes que existe. Dentro de tu cabeza.

Te dice que hacer, te reconforta de vez en cuando, te dice que mates otras veces. No le hechas la culpa, la situación lo merita.

Siempre ha sido así.

Él y yo. Yo y él. Por siempre y para siempre.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que los guantes no tocan a tu puerta, pero por alguna razón no sientes hambre,no sientes frío, no sientes nada.

Despiertas y la puerta está abierta, la última vez que lo estuvo fue hace tanto que ya no sabes si alguna vez de verdad lo fue.

Sales, y no hay nadie.

Recorres pasillos inexplorados, pero de alguna forma no eres capaz de perderte.

Tres veces a la derecha, escaleras, una a la izquierda.

La luz debería ser enceguecedora, dijo tu sentido común, pero no podía estar más equivocado. No había luz, no había calor, no había nada. Escuchas hojas resquebrajándose y ruidos guturales.

Corres.

Te caes.

Te levantas.

Electricidad y holor a ozono.

Te subes a lo que parece ser un árbol. Trepas hasta la cima, hasta el cielo mismo con la esperanza de escapar y saber dónde estabas.

Y entonces ruje, con una magnitud estremecedora, alborotando a los árboles, sacándolos de la tierra junto a sus raíces, y entonces caes, caes por mucho tiempo hasta golpearte con tal fuerza que rebotas sobre las rocas.

Debes seguir moviéndote, te dice.

No debes respirar tan rápido, te dice.

Pero no puedes, no quieres, y entonces él te grita, te pide, te ruega que sigas con vida. Porque si tu te mueres, él tambiénlo hará.

Despiertas debajo de la tierra, junto a las vías del tren subterráneo que tu padre tanto solía presumir, o bueno, eso solían decirte. Caminas sobre las vías del tren, consumiéndote por la oscuridad a cada paso, y entonces escuchas voces, pero no hay nadie más que tú ahí dentro. Quizá si te niegas a eso se vuelva verdad.

Entonces llegas, y encuentras a tus padres, y a tus abuelos, y a ti mismo. Hablas pero no te escuchan, no importa que tan fuerte grites no son capaces de escucharte, y volteas para examinarles, observas como una corrupción carcome toda su piel como lo hacía la peste, y el como diminutos gusanos blancos se postran sobre la parte trasera de sus cráneos, atravesando el cuello cabelludo.

Abres los ojos sobre una superficie mullida, seguramente rellena de paja, y una mujer está curando tus heridas.

Y te sobresaltas, porque el monstruo está cerca, lo viste, lo sentiste. ¿Por qué ella no está aterrada?

Respiras un poco, miras a tu alrededor, árboles plateados, aves pico taladro. Estabas lejos, el bosque de Ironwood estaba muy lejos de casa.

-Buenos días María, ¿cómo sigue nuestro joven camarada?-dice un hombre, su voz es fuerte, ronca, varonil pero nada intimidante

-Buenos días, su alteza, el señorito está bien ahora,solo fue un leve golpe en la cabeza

-Excelente. Seguramente tienes algunas cuantas preguntas, camarada, ven conmigo, acompañame a tomar una ducha en las sacras aguas del bosque, que estas te purifiquen y limpien todos tus pecados y constermaciones

No tenías opción, sólo asentiste.

Armadura plateada, seguramente de aleación de acero Mewmano y tungsteno gris, resistente al calor y a las vibraciones. Espada larga con pomo de León, escudo con insignia igual al pomo de su espada.

-Soy un caza dragones mi pequeño camarada, aunque seguramente eso ya lo sabías

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en mis tierras jovencito, tierras protegidas por el león-y entonces golpea su pecho fornido e inflamado. Quizá así sea como muestran respetos

-¿Tus tierras?

-Así es, mi preguntón camarada. Mi nombre es Brom Silveroud, hijo de Tomas Silveroud,herededo al trono de Silveroud, general al mando del ejército de su alteza

-¿Por qué su príncipe está fuera de su reino? ¿No tienes responsabilidades que atender?

Y entonces se ríe, su voz es muy ronca.

-Me has atrapado ahí camarada, hoy me he escapado de mis obligaciones reales para tomar algo de aire fresco. Llevar esa armadura todo el dia es molesto sabes

-¿Y quién es ella? ¿Por qué traerías a una criada?

-Ah, veo que tu tampoco pudiste ignorar la gran belleza de la joven María-vuelve a reírse-es una amiga mía desde que tengo memoria, y ahora, siendo general y a pocos años de mi coronación he estado muy ocupado. No quiero que piense que le olvidé. Ven, acércate, quiero tu voto de confianza, así que te contaré un secreto

Y te hizo acercar, aprisionandote entre sus grandes brazos de gorila.

-Hoy iba a pedirle su mano en sagrado matrimonio, pero tu inesperada llegada cambió todos mis planes- se ríe muy ruidosamente- no te lo tomes a mal camarada, ella fue quien te encontró flotando en un río a unos kilómetros de aquí. Ella es así, no lo puede evitar, siempre vela por la vida de los demás a costa suya, y por esa pureza de corazón es el ferviente deseo de amor que late en mi.

No quiero aburrirte más con mis cursilerías mi buen camarada. Yo ya te he contado lo suficiente, ahora quiero que tú me digas algo.

¿Qué hace aquí un sangre resplandeciente?

Te ha tomado del hombro, y no estás seguro si piensa dejarte ir.

4

Tres títeres caen frente a ti.

Un rey, un anciano, y un perro.

El rey no tiene nombre, pero sabes que es el rey, lo escuchas, tiene la convicción y la seguridad de uno.

El anciano es sabio, paciente y testarudo, pero es un buen súbdito, él ama y respeta a su rey.

El perro es juguetón y leal, pero no tenía un dueño que lo cuidase.

Alguien faltaba, faltaba una persona más en el reino, así que la haces.

Tomas el único calcetín que te quedaba, y con un hilo que colgaba de tu ropa,le atas un mechón de tu cabello. Necesita verse presentable para cuando conozca al rey.

Con tu saliva y algo de mugre, le pintas unos ojos y una boca. Los necesita para poder encontrar el amor y para comer. Y con un botón de tu ropa, le haces una nariz, para poder oler las flores que sólo crecían en su reino.

Es muy guapo, y era tuyo, tu lo hiciste, él te pertenecía.

Durante el resto del día viste como el rey hacía grandes cosas por su reino, como el anciano amaba jugar con el perro y alimentarlo con restos de pan, pero el aldeano, el aldeano no quería hablar, no quería hacer nada.

¿No le agradaban los animales? ¿Era muy tímido como para hablar? ¿Pensaba que el rey no había cumplido lo que prometió?

Quisiste preguntarle pero habían pasado tantas horas que todo el reino se había ido a dormir, así que tú también lo hiciste.

Sueñas con un hombre y una mujer, un rey y una reina que, aún sin conocerles, sentías que les habías visto antes.

Un grito te despierta, el anciano está llorando y el rey está demandando respuestas.

Alguien ha matado al perro. Su algodón estaba derramado por todo el suelo y sus ojos de botón estaban fuera de su cabeza.

El rey busca culpables durante toda la noche, pero nadie aparece.

A la mañana siguiente tratas de hacer un nuevo perro hecho de paja y palitos, mientras que el aldeano te habla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-te pregunta él

-Le hago un nuevo perro al anciano-respondiste

-Pero ese no es el perro del anciano

-Lo se, por eso le doy uno nuevo

Al estar listo el perro se lo das al anciano, estabas orgulloso de como te había quedado y pensaste que todo volvería a la normalidad mientras se descubre al culpable del perricidio...pero, no fue así. Este perro no era tan enérgico como el otro, este sólo gruñía y dormía, y el anciano sólo quería a su antiguo perro.

El reino está triste sin aquel perro, así que te duermes temprano.

Sueñas con un guante rosado, uno que rasca tu cabeza y te trae cosas dulces.

Entonces escuchas pisadas junto a ti, abres los ojos y ves al aldeano. Con curiosidad, le sigues el paso para ver qué hacía tan tarde.

Camina por todo el pueblo, pasando por la plaza principal y el monumento al rey, llegando a la casa del anciano.

Y ves como este se escabulle, y ves como sonríe maliciosamente, y entiendes de repente quién había matado al perro.

Le gritas al anciano para que se despierte y huya, pero no te escucha, el único que puede escucharte es el aldeano, tu creación, y se ríe de tus intenciones.

Gritas una y otra vez, pero lo logra, clava un cuchillo en la garganta del aldeano, y este muere entre regurgitaciones de sangre y saliva.

A la mañana siguiente vas con el rey, le tomas entre tus manos y lo sacudes, pero aún asi no te escucha. Le explicas todo con detalle, sobre el asesinato, sobre el aldeano, pero no sospecha de él, sino del reino vecino, su antiguo enemigo en armas.

Pasan muchos días en los que intentas detener la guerra, encontrar la manera de que el rey te escuche, pero es inutil, la guerra comienza, y los dos reinos sucumben ante la pólvora y las bolas de cañón, ahora estás sólo con él.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le preguntas, asustado de que su siguiente victima fueras tú

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- te pregunta de vuelta, con tu misma voz y una sonrisa retorcida

-Yo no hice nada, fuiste tú

-Yo no hice nada, fuiste tú

-¿Qué eres? ¡Dejame en paz!- te empiezas a asustar de verdad, lo suficiente como para ponerte a temblar y lagrimar

-¿Qué eres? ¡Dejame en paz!

Y gritas por última vez. Y le lanzas contra la pared.

Está muerto.

Estás sólo.

5

Tres explosiones, tres impactos, tres guerras.

¿Qué edad tenías cuando ocurrió todo?

No lo se.

¿Cuándo fue que padre te salvó?

No lo se.

¿Por qué siempre me respondes con un no lo se?

Porque no quiero recordarlo.

Eres una plaga, tu y toda tu especie. Viva en una carcasa congelada luchando contra la ultima voluntad de Dios.

¿Por qué madre aun no vuelve?

¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

¿Por qué ves gente por el rabillo del ojo cuando estás sola?

Llegas a la sala, a tu suerte hay una chimenea.

Las sombras se van cuando la luz de las llamas te rodea. Te calientan, te hacen saber que de verdad existes cuando no sabes por qué sigues con vida.

¿Cuánto tiene que madre se fue?

Caminas por aquella casa, en donde solo escuchas tus propias pisadas, en donde solo escuchas madera sediento ante tu peso y los años.

Llegas hasta donde una escalera bordada por una alfombra que ha perdido la mayoría de sus fibras y el color y te imaginas a los dueños de la casa, bajando por ella vistiendo trajes elegantes como en las fotos de antes de la guerra. Y te imaginas a ti misma, con un vestido rojo, largo y brillante, con un corte de pelo hermoso y zapatos que hicieran juego.

Subes por ella, cuidando de no caerte entre los agujeros hechos por los escombros.

Entre los cajones, detrás de los marcos, sobre alguna repisa, algo de valor debías de encontrarte antes de llegar a la capital. Pero solo encuentras cadáveres.

No era sorpresa, encontrar esqueletos con sus dedos entrelazados.

¿Qué harías tu si supieras que morirás de manera inminente?

Treinta segundos.

En un momento estás conversando sobre el partido de béisbol de anoche, o de los resultados de la lotería, o de esa prueba de embarazo que salió positiva, y en otro, escuchas en las noticias sobre la amenaza nuclear inminente, y tu y tu familia están cerca del radio de la explosión?

¿Qué harías tu, con tus últimos treinta segundos de vida?

Coges la cinta que te encontraste en el tocador, y la colocas dentro del Walkman.

Y entonces les escuchas, a una mujer y a un bebé.

-Hola cariño-de fondo, suenan pequeñas risillas infantiles-no sabes lo contentas que nos traes a mi y a la pequeña. Se que ha sido difícil para ti adaptarte luego de que tuvieras que regresar del frente a causas de las heridas, ha decir verdad, cuando dejaste la casa cuando estaba embarazada, no creí volver a verte...-y escuchas como su voz se vuelve débil, quebradiza, vulnerable, pero entonces la bebé vuelve a reír, y ella vuelve a coger fuerzas para hablar- disculpa cariño, no quería ponerme así, solo...quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por esta familia, te amo Ahelan, feliz cumpleaños

¿Dónde estaba el cuerpo del bebé?

Por un momento, te pierdes entre los corredores de la casa, buscándole por algún sitio, hasta encontrar respuestas.

En su habitación, en la cocina, en su almacén, todo podía esperar hasta que supieras que pasó con ella, necesitabas saberlo.

Hasta que le encontraste, posando para una fotografía vestida con un pequeño uniforme escolar.

Coges todo el combustible y la comida que puedes, y te envuelves en una sabana sobre el sofá mientras abrazas el oso de peluche de aquella niña hasta dormirte.

La muerte nos llega a todos cuando menos no lo esperamos, y espero que pronto me llegue a mi.

* * *

A ver.

Hago esto para explicar por qué soy un puto anormal que se tomó varios meses en escribir una puta mierda tan corta y patética como la que acabo de publicar, y la verdad es esa, soy imbécil, por eso tardé tanto.

Es cierto que esto lo hago como un escape para explorar mis propias emociones, emociones que me llegan cada vez que me quiero pegar un tiro, y a su suerte, eso es muy seguido.

Fue duro encontrar otra vez un enfoque y un ambiente para que Paranoia se desarrolle con total fluidez, que tuviese sentido, que se viese como una proyección de la realidad que, aun siendo en su mayoría lujubre y nostálgica, fuese interesante de leer y de escribir, y a su vez, mantuviese su escencia de drama humano.

Sobre los personajes, no es de extrañar que se entienda desde un principio que esta es una historia que se mueve por ellos, que Comey y Maggie son los núcleos de todo, y es por tal motivo que los capítulos están escritos de tal manera, porque me interesa dar a entender que ellos son la historia, su vida, sus emociones, su legado, todo con la premisa de que sus acciones revocarán en algo tan grande que se les saldrá de las manos.

En fin, no tengo nada más que decir por ahora, me sentía en la obligación de dar una explicación del por qué de mi tardanza, al fin y al cabo, ustedes me han dado su tiempo.

Y sobre lo que dije la ultima vez,no estoy arrepentido de nada.

Creepyskittles: Lo dije una y lo volveré a decir, me es un gusto conocer a alguien que me ha visto pasar por la transición que tuve, porque me recuerda lo mucho que he cambiado de estilo y de enfoque.

A decir verdad, si había llegado a pensar de mi de esa manera, como alguien que solo satisfizo el pudor de pocas historias, realmente no me importa mucho ahora, al final y al cabo, fue hace años.

Lilly: Entiendo tu molestia, yo también lo estaría si de repente llegase alguien a menospreciar el trabajo de otras personas, y a decir verdad, lo sigo haciendo.

Sobre si he leído todas y cada una de ellas, no, ahora mismo estoy en el capitulo numero 23 Star vs the forces of Insecurity, de Sugar, y acabé el ultimo capitulo de Oscuridad mas allá del tiempo, creo que me quedé en el capitulo 15 de Star vs las fuerzas del mal: la guerra, y así la lista sigue. Hay muy pocas que valen la pena, a decir verdad, a veces me gusta matar el tiempo buscando nuevos rostros que no han tenido el reconocimiento que merecen, pero cuando me toca leerlos, son simplemente absurdos o indefendibles. En fin, no juzgo a ningún creador por su contenido, solo juzgo sus obras, porque toda obra merece ser criticada sobre una sustancia.

Lamento si mi comentario fue desagradable para ti, si no quieres seguir adelante en este trayecto estás en todo tu derecho, al final, tu tienes tu vida y yo la mía.

Guest: Me alegra ver que mi mensaje no fue trastocado, a decir verdad, me esperaba que así fuera.

Sobre si he leído todo, no, he visto muchos trabajos en tiempos de ocio, pero solo me he quedado con unos pocos, unos que, a mi parecer, valen la pena. De hecho puedes verlas si entras a mi perfil, incluso tenía pensado dar mi opinión al respecto más adelante, cuando estos se viesen terminados, y si nos damos cuenta, si están puestos ahí, es porque en su mayoría superan mis expectativas al querer algo que me sea interesante, aunque como cualquiera, a veces titubeen.

Tenía muy en cuenta que posiblemente se enfadarían con lo que dijese, pero creía que era hora de que alguien dijera lo que en verdad pensara, a pesar de que sacase de quicio a otras personas. Puede que con esto me de una apariencia de superioridad, sería retardado negarse a lo obvio, pero en fin, hay quienes lo tomaran de buena manera y otros que lo supondrán como una amenaza hacia su persona, no me importa como se lo tomen.

Dudo volver a tocar este tema en un futuro, al menos públicamente, no quiero buscar algún problema.

En fin, si quieren recomendar, comentar o apoyar a este proyecto están en su derecho, buena noche.


End file.
